Along with the development of scientific technology, intelligent robots have become known to people. The robots can implement the related predetermined tasks without manual operation and interference according to the predetermined programs, and therefore are widely applied to industrial and household products; such as robots conducting various functions, lawn mowers, and dust collectors. The intelligent robots greatly save time for people and bring great convenience to industrial production and household living. Those robots adopt a power storage unit to supply power, but when the power in the power storage unit is exhausted, they cannot work. At this moment, people have to move the robots to the docking station to supplement power. In some circumstances, power supplementation may cost several hours, so people have to wait for several hours before re-starting the robots and having it work continuously.
To overcome the mentioned problems, a system and a method for automatic docking of the robots and docking station must be developed.